Drabbles of Impossible Things
by rosexknight
Summary: Collection of oneshots and songfics I have already written and thought were not good enough to stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is basically a collection of Doctor Who song fics and oneshots I've written and thought they were no good. Also, I know I haven't updated in a while and I know I needed to do SOMETHING to make it up to you guys. So, here's the little drabbles. Hope you guys will forgive me. I promise I'll be back soon!**

**I don't own the songs or Doctor Who. No rights infringement intended.**

Omnia Sol (Let your Heart be Stayed): a Doctor/River oneshot/songfic

The Doctor sat on River's bed as she flipped through her TARDIS diary, trying to figure out where he was in her time line. Of course, he hadn't met her many times. This was the first time he'd seen her room.

He sat on her bed, bowtie around his neck, and his tweeter jacket hung over a bedpost. He was looking around the room, making mental notes of everything. There were many pillows on her bed, with a few stuffed animals, but no dolls. There was a desk by a window where a vase with roses sat. On the wall nearest the desk was a calender. A few days were circled.

"Have we done Asgard yet?" The Doctor asked, trying to be helpful. River have him a confused look. The Doctor laughed. "Guess not."

River frowned, frustrated, flipping through the diary again.

The Doctor looked at the flowers. They weren't Earth roses. Earth roses weren't purple and blue. There was a card. He opened the parchment and immediately recognized his handwriting.

"Be back soon, I promise.  
Call if you need anything at all  
I'll come running, as always.  
Love, the Doctor x"

"Pandorica!" River suddenly exclaimed, suddenly getting it.

The Doctor was in a daze as pieces clicked. "Ah...yes. Soon after, in fact. Amy and Rory are on their honeymoon." he said absently, turning to look at the calender.

The dates were circled. There were three this month. He flipped to past months. Five, seven, one with two. They all had a number. Some the same. They never went below eleven. If he was right...

He looked at River apologetically. His hearts aching. She had been drabbling on about her findings in digs and it occured to him that he hadn't heard a word. River looked at him and stopped, confused.

"What is it, Doctor?" she asked, worried. She hated seeing her Doctor sad. What had she done?

The Doctor looked away from her. He couldn't look at her. He felt so low.

River put her diary down, stepping toward him. He was pressing his thumb and finger of one hand over his temples, using the other to brace against the window sil. "Doctor?"

The Doctor swallowed, unable to speak first. River was the best thing that ever happened to him. How could he just...? He sighed. "I leave you alone a lot...don't I River?" he asked meekly.

River paused. She had managed to forget that when he'd shown up in the TARDIS. The Doctor turned to her with sad eyes. She gave him a small smile. "Yeah..." she said.

The Doctor jerked around back tithe window. He hated the tone in her voice. The sad tone he'd caused. Or would caused. Bloody time travel!

She desurves better. She desurves one who would stay with her. Could grow old with her. Could give her all she desurved. When would he learn?

He felt River's arms around his waist. It was comforting to have her so close. He turned to look into her eyes, expecting to see sorrow, but was instead greeted by a gaze filled with something he hadn't seen in a wile and couldn't exactly pinpoint.

"But it's okay." she continued. "It makes things even better when you come back. Like now."

How could she still feel that way after being alone all this time? "But WHY do I leave you?" he asked. It didn't sound very him at all, dumping a companion home. Especially him. Unless something had happened or they had asked, there was no way he would.

River shook her head. "Spoilers." she whispered with a smile.

The Doctor chuckled. "I hate that word."

He pressed his forehead to hers. Who knows the next time she would see him? He couldn't spoil it for her. He didn't want to, anyway. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Omnia sol temperas. Absence in remota." River whispered. "A mame fide liter. Fidem me a noto."

"Latin?" the Doctor asked, confused. "What?"

"It means 'The sun warms everything, even while I am far away. Love me faithfully and know that I am faithful.' " River explained.

"Why Latin? I hate Latin. Such a...DEAD language even the TARDIS won't translate it." he said.

"You do, but you chose Latin. It goes along with what I say when you leave." she paused, getting a sad look. "When DO you have to leave? Surely you could stay the night? I haven't been in YOUR arms in a wile. I miss the bowtie..."

This made the Doctor smile. "Finally admitting bowties are cool?"

"I didn't say that."

The Doctor smiled. "I say we go out then. Come on." he took her hand and led her to the TARDIS. He opened it with the snap of his fingers and led her inside.

River was beaming like a kid on Christmas. It was refreshing to see the TARDIS again, especially when the Doctor opened it just by snapping his fingers. "Hello old girl." she said, touching the console, running her fingers over levers and buttons. It had been too long...

With another snap the doors closed and the Doctor was at the console flipping switches and pressing buttons and pulling levers so fast River could barely keep up.

"Where are we going?" she asked excitedly.

The Doctor smiled at her, his eyes holding love and trust for the woman who remained his no matter how long he was gone. "Asgard."

-

The Doctor hugged her closely once again, but this time inside the TARDIS. He had parked in her garden, careful to avoid her plants. There seemed to be a little pocket in her garden just for the TARDIS to land.

It was time for him to go, though he didn't want to. He supposed he never WOULD want to let her go.

"Come back soon." she told him. "Promise?"

"I promise." he said, though he wasn't sure when he would. He tried not to think about it. "You just be safe. And have fun with your archeology matters."

River nodded with a laugh. "I'll have fun all right. But archeology isn't exactly the most dangerous job." The Doctor winced, remembering the incident at the Library. River continued. "YOU, Doctor, are the one who needs to stay safe. You're much more important than me."

The Doctor smiled, pulling her closer. River wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes. Those eyes that were old yet young. That held so many secrets and so many memories...and an emotion she recognized that made her single heart skip a beat and her stomach flip.

The Doctor's instinct was to shy away as her loving, trusting gaze caught his. He couldn't look away. His first instinct was to turn and run, but he found himself pulling her closer and kissing her tenderly.

"I'll miss you." he said, pulling away.

River didn't want to let him go, though. She grabbed the back of his head and dragged his lips back to hers, where they yielded and kissed her with more passion.

"I'll miss you too, sweetie." she said with a sly smile. "You were always the best kisser." she backed away and stepped to the doors, opening them. She turned and took one more look around the TARDIS, her TARDIS, and at the Doctor. Her Doctor. "Till next time, pretty boy." she said with a wave.

And just like that, she was gone. The Doctor thought of all the people that had gone through those doors. They rarely came back, but River would. She always would. He knew that.

While charting the course for the next destination, the Doctor got a message on the psycic paper.

"Oh stay your soul and leave my heart is song  
Oh stay your hand, the journey may be long  
And when we part, and sorrows can't be swayed  
Remember when and let your heart be stayed.

Come back soon, sweetie. And don't be kissing any more girls while you're away! x"

The Doctor laughed. River Song. The girl who would stay faithful. Who would stay his. Forever. Because she didn't care that she desurved better. She wanted him.

And that was enough to keep him coming back.

-End-


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, this one features the book "The Time Traveler's Wife" heavily. There WILL be spoilers! IF YOU ARE LIKE RIVER AND DON'T WANT SPOILERS FOR THE BOOK DON'T READ! You have been warned. I don't own the book or characters, blah, blah, blah.**

It's a bit more depressing than I meant for it to be, but please rate and comment! Hope you all like it! =)

The Time Traveler's Rose

It was a Sunday in the TARDIS. The Doctor didn't land on Sundays. Said they were boring. Rose didn't complain. It was refreshing to have a day every once in a wile where you weren't running for your life.

On this Sunday she had found a nice spot in the Library, by the pool, and had settled down with a good book.

She didn't know what had drawn her to this book. No, that was a lie. Of course she did. With a title like "The Time Traveler's Wife" and her feelings for the Doctor, how could she resist? She had been reading it all day.

It had pulled her in. Of course, the time travel she knew was nothing like in the book. No spaceships. No TARDIS. No aliens. Just a genetic disorder that let Henry, the main character, to jump through his timeline and the timeline of his wife, Claire.

Rose thought Claire lucky. She had known the man she loved all her life. It was a bit inevitable that she'd fall in love with him. Of course, she supposed she knew a thing or two about inevitable love.

She sighed contently to herself, looking towards the door to the library, where she knew the console lied. Just go down the cooridor make a left then a right then another two lefts and there it was. The Doctor was no doubt scurrying around it flipping switches and pulling levers. Either that or under it, tinkering or fixing something. Seemed like something always needed fixing around here.

She went back to her book. She had been reading since the Doctor had told her it was Sunday this morning, and had already gotten halfway through it. She didn't like how it was going though. Claire was always waiting...just waiting. For Henry to disappear or come back. They were trying to have a kid, but Claire kept having miscarriages. It seemed that the child had inherited Henry's genetics and kept traveling out of Claire's uterus and dieing.

She wondered if it was really worth it. Loving a time traveler. Being in love with a Time Lord...was it really worth all the bloody DRAMA? She remembered what Sarah-Jane had told her...

"Some things are worth getting your heart broken for."

She had said that a wile back, and at the time Rose hadn't minded. As long as it meant she got to stay with the Doctor she didn't care. But now...

Rose loved the Doctor. More than she had ever loved anyone and more than could ever love anyone else. But would he just dump her off somewhere? He'd said he wouldn't, but what other choce did he have? And it wasn't like she could stop him...

-

The Doctor was in the kitchen, making tea and muffins. Rose had been in the library all day. She must have been hungry.

The Doctor wondered what could possibly keep her from coming out. She must have found one he## of a book.

He put the cups of tea and muffins on a tray and started towards the library. He hoped Rose wouldn't mind him interrupting her reading. He'd hoped to spend a little time with her when he didn't have to worry about life-thretenibg situations. It was much more refreshing.

"Oh Rose." the Doctor called, walking into the library. "I hope you don't mind. I thought you'd be hungry by now I made..."

His voice trailed off. Rose sat by the pool, a book closed next to her, crying. He'd never seen her cry like that...

He put the tray on the floor, nearly throwing it down, and rushed around the pool to kneel at her side. "Rose, you okay? What is it? What happened?"

Rose couldn't speak through her tears. She merely shook her head and nodded to the book. The Doctor picked it up, and understood. "Oh...I'm sorry. So sorry..." he said, throwing the book to the side. "C'mere." he said, pulling her into his arms.

Rose clung to him, crying into his chest.  
"He died..." she sobbed.

"I know..." he said softly, stroking her hair.

"She was waiting. All her life. Just waiting for him! Then he just...dies!" She pressed her head against his chest. "And even after that, she was STILL waiting! For her daughter, for him...When she could have just..."

"She had an alternative." the Doctor agreed, though he was talking about more than the book.

Rose jerked her head up, catching his concerned gaze with her teary one. Her face was red, and tears fell from her eyes like waterfalls. It hurt the Doctor to see how much pain she was in because of this. Because of him.

"But how could she resist him...?" Rose asked, now also talking about more than the book as well.

The Doctor frowned, shaking his head and looking away. "She should have..."

"Am I going to wind up like her?" Rose asked suddenly. The Doctor looked at her in disbelief and sorrow and an apology all mixed in to one. "Am I going to just be waiting for you all my life? Are you just gonna dump me and never mention me again like Sarah-Jane?"

"No." the Doctor said firmly, though a twang of agony sprinkled his voice. "Not you. Never you, Rose..."

"Can you promise me?" she asked.

The Doctor looked away again. Could he? He didn't want to let Rose go. Didn't want to be apart from her. No matter what. But could he see her age? Go through seeing her die? She could run now, but she couldn't run forever...

"Promise me." Rose begged. "Promise me you won't just dump me off somewhere. Promise me if we ever get separated you'll ALWAYS come back for me."

The Doctor looked at her. This girl was brilliant and clever and cheeky and beautiful. How could he ever let her slip through his fingers? "I promise." he whispered.

"Even if there's an army of Slitheen in your way?" she asked, testing him.

He grinned "Angry Daleks couldn't keep me away."

Rose smiled, and did something she'd never done before. Well, not while she was herself anyway. She leaned forward and kissed him. It was a quick kiss, but it held all of her feelings for him, and she hoped he could feel it.

"Good." she said, her voice low. "Because I refuse to wait all my life for you to pop into existance on my doorstep."

"You won't have to wait long. Five and a half hours. Tops." he promised, holding her close.

Rose smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "You're stuck with me, then."

"Well..." the Doctor said, pulling away and wiping the last few tears in her eyes away. "Stuck here with you. Not so bad."

Rose beamed at him, because she knew she could trust him. Knew he would keep his promise. Knew she was his...

"Come on." the Doctor said, standing up. "Tea's getting cold." he went to the tray and picked it up. Nothing had spilled. Oh he was good. "I put three lumps of sugar in, just how you like it."

Rose smiled and stood as well, following him from the library, her troubles forgotten. Her hopes renewed. "Did you put honey in it?"

"You never said anything about honey in your tea!"

"Yeah I did. Just the other day after we got back from the weird planet with the man-eating pictures..."

"Oooh right. So sorry. I'll get it right next time..."

Their cheery voices faded as they walked through the TARDIS, away from the library and the book. The Doctor was happy. Rose would stay with him as long as she could. He promised her that. He wouldn't let her go. Couldn't. He'd grown more attatched to her than any other companion. She was his Rose. The time traveler's Rose. He wouldn't change that...not unless he ABSOLUTELY had to to keep her safe...

Three months later, the Doctor was orbiting a supernova in the TARDIS. Dangerous, yes, but he had to. He had to say goodbye to her. He owed her that. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to say good-bye to the woman he loved with all his hearts this way...

But what choice did he have…?


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my (sort of) sequel to my oneshot "The Time Traveler's Rose." This time, it's River who finds the book...**

It's short, I know. But I had to write it because I hated how the first one was all depressing...plus I just LOVE Doctor/River XD Hope you all like it!  
  
The Time Traveler's River  
  
River was in the library of the TARDIS. It was one of those days that the Doctor had to fix something in the TARDIS, so they couldn't land anywhere. They were merely floating through space. River loved a good adventure, but still liked relaxing days too.

She looked through the shelves of the TARDIS's library. Endless classics and the Doctor's favorites were scattered through the shelves. River just needed a bit of reading material while the Doctor worked. The Doctor usually didn't let her help with the TARDIS maintinance. It was his ship. So, she sat near the console and read as he tinkered.

She just about passed over it. But she noticed it, and pulled it out of the shelf. _The Time Traveler's Wife_. She laughed.

She had read this book while she was in school. It had pulled a few heart strings. Enough to make her cry and for her to get frustrated at Claire.

River remembered thinking Claire was too stubborn and narrow-minded. Waiting on a man all her life like that when she could have lived a happy life with someone else? Away from genetic disorders that made you time travel and all the stresses of it.

"There's no way I'd wait like that for a man." River had told herself.

She looked back and laughed now.

How could she have known the way the Doctor made her feel? Or rather, would make her feel back then. She had told herself she wouldn't wait for any man like that. But the Doctor...he wasn't ANY man. Not at all.

"River!" the Doctor called from down one of the endless cooridors of the TARDIS. "Could you give me a hand?"

River put the book back on the shelf. "Coming." she called.

Yeah, being a Time Lord's wife was hard. It was stressful and tiring. But it was brilliant and beautiful and amazing all at once. How could she resist that?

She rounded a corner and saw the Doctor under the TARDIS console. "What do you need?" she asked.

The Doctor had his hands on two wires. "These need to be fused together. Do you know how to do that with my sonic screwdriver?"

"Of course."

River reached into his pocket and pulled the sonic device out. She held it to the wires and mashed the button down. The screwdriver made it's whirling sound, and the wires were one in no time.

The Doctor jumped up triumphantly. "Ha! Brilliant!"

"What was that?" River asked

"That was the wire connecting the heart to the vortex flux generator. Now that they're back together, the TARDIS SHOULD be more precise in places and times I type in." he said, straightening his bowtie. "Theoretically of course."

River nodded. "What's our next stop then?" she asked as the Doctor typed in coordinates and flipped switches and pulled levers.

He beamed at her. "Everywhere." he said, pulling a lever and the TARDIS was off.

River laughed. Yes, being a time traveler's wife was hard and stressful and full of running. Lots of running. ALL THE TIME...

But it was well worth it.

-End-


End file.
